THe Check Out
by Silver Miko
Summary: ONESHOT: Misao stuck working a loooooong shift gets the most interesting shift ever thanks to fraternity initiations and naked Aoshi-sama?


Author's Note: This is what happens when i work two work shifts amounting to a total of 10 hours on the day when not one but FOUR high school graduations are being held.  
  
Gyah.  
  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
The Check Out  
  
by Silver Miko  
  
"Thank you for shopping at Blue-Stop." Misao said, plastering a false cheerful smile on her face as the bell on the door jingled signalling the customer's departure.  
  
She sighed and slumped forward against the beige counter, surrounded by displayed lottery tickets and breath mints. It was completely empty in the small convenience store and from the darkness outside, she guessed it was due to the late hour.  
  
Or the clock on the wall that read midnight.  
  
She was originally only supposed to work 8pm to 2 am, closing, until her boss asked her to double shift and come in at 3 pm. She bregrudgedly agreed, not really having the option to decline, and thus found herself on her ninth hour of work. Being left alone meant she was shit out of luck for a break.  
  
Standing up, she grabbed a broom and began doing a floor sweep grumbling and damning her co-worker Kamatari for calling out sick when Misao knew damn well he was really out at some club partying.  
  
"That damn she-male. I'm gunna wring his neck one of these days."   
  
Gliding up and down the floor with the broom, she noticed a customer enter and returned to the register where she spent the better part of thirty minutes watching the middle aged woman shift through gallons of milk.  
  
If there was one thing that annoyed Misao, it was what she called 'milk maids'.  
  
Women who sorted through all the milk looking for one with the furthest expiration date. As if that one extra day would really count?!   
  
Finally the woman grabbed a gallon and made her way to register.  
  
"4550 yen please."  
  
The woman merely yanked out her yen bills and gave Misao a snooty look as Misao bit her lips and rang the woman out, bagging the milk and wishing the woman a good night.  
  
As soon as the door close, Misao's smile dropped.  
  
"Bitch." she mumbled, then went back to sweeping, singing out loud Hamasaki Ayumi songs as her long braid swung left and right with her movements. She wore jeans and a black tee-shirt, and the red apron she was required to wear. Her name was displayed on the silver-grey nametag that had a habit of stabbing and scratching her arm all the time. As she was in the middle of 'Endless Sorrow', she heard the door open and noticed a couple college students walk in, the boys wearing fraternity shirts.  
  
She recognized one of them, a girl from her History class.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!"   
  
The girl with violet hair turned and blinked, then smiled.  
  
"Misao-chan, you working this late?"  
  
"Yep, till twooooooooooooooooooooo am!" she said.  
  
"Che! That sucks." one of the guys, tall with spikey brown hair, murmured loudly.   
  
"Tell me about it. So what are you all up to?"  
  
"Loading up on snacks. It's initiation week so these two are taking a break from torturing new pledges to get refreshments." Kaoru explained, pointing to the tall guy Misao knew as Sanosuke, and the small red-headed guy who was Kaoru's boyfriend Kenshin.  
  
"Oh geez, boys and their frats."  
  
"Now now Misao-dono, we're not THAT harsh."  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiight."  
  
Misao made her way to the register where she rang out the nachos, chips, and sodas. She noticed there was one person missing from the group: the tall, blue-eyed guy with black hair that Misao visually stalked everytime he came in. He always bought green tea, she had noted.  
  
"Well, we better get back to our victims. See ya round." Sano murmured as they left.  
  
Misao shook her head retrieved her can of Coke under the resgister and finished it.  
  
After another unevental twenty minutes, Misao felt her eyes droop until she heard the door open. She blinked, then grinned when she saw the tall object of her obsession walk in wearing a long beige trench coat.  
  
Misao found that odd seeing as it was a humid night. She watched as he walked towards the back, rummaging through drinks until finally he made his way to the counter with a bottle of green tea soda. She put on a real smile for him.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hello." he replied back softly, mesmerizing Misao with his velvet-like voice.   
  
"Is there anything else you want to buy?" she asked, wishing she didn't have dark circles under her eyes.  
  
He merely glared at her, his ice blue eyes making her heart thump.  
  
"No. This is fine." he said, slightly irritated.  
  
Misao furrowed her brows. Cute be damned, his attitude was pissing her off.  
  
"Geez, I'm just trying to check you out here."  
  
Aoshi arched an eyebrow at her annoyed form, noting this was the first time the petite cashier ever displayed any negative emotions towards him. She was always pleasant to him, downright genki as her blue eyes shined at him everytime he came in. She was very cute, and he often came in this late just to see if she was working. He knew she was acquainted with his friends from college, but he never actually saw here anywhere.  
  
'Check me out, hmm?'  
  
He knew she watched him everytime he came in, not missing the way she looked him over.  
  
A smirk crossed his features as he stepped back slightly, watching as she gazed ast him in confusion.  
  
"Then let me help you with that." he murmured as he undid the tie to his trench coat and parted it, revealing nothing but tanned muscled skin underneath.  
  
Misao's eyes widened, and she gulped.  
  
'He's...he's...FREAKING NAKED! OH MY GOD! NAKED!...THis is awesome!'  
  
Finding her voice, she heard Aoshi chuckle as she tied his coat back up.  
  
"Do I meet your approval?" he asked, taking out the money for his drink.  
  
Misao merely nodded, her cheeks redden.  
  
"Um...why are you naked?"  
  
Aoshi shrugged and sighed.  
  
"Fraternity initiation."  
  
"Initiation is to flash me?"   
  
"No, streak across campus. Flashing you was of my own doing." he informed her, grinning at the last bit of detail he let out.  
  
"I...see. Well to answer your question. Yep, you're a stud! I'm sure you put all those frat boys to envy." Misao said, wondering where she suddenly found the bravery to talk to him so boldly.  
  
Aoshi laughed at that and handed her his cash.  
  
"You live on campus too right?"  
  
"Yep." Misao replied, ringing him out.  
  
"Are you here till closing?"  
  
"Two freakin am which is in....half an hour."  
  
Aoshi nodded and opened his drink, taking a sip.  
  
"Mind if you walked this poor naked soul back? I fear I may get molested along the way."  
  
Misao laughed at that, and coughed.  
  
"You might get molested if I walk you back, Aoshi-san."  
  
"Ah, you know my name, Misao."  
  
"Yea, you and I hang out with the same people."  
  
"This is true." he replied, and leaned against the counter.   
  
Misao, as tempting as it was to chat up the tall, sexy, NAKED man, needed to start the work for closing up. Dusting the shelves and locking things up, she finally locked down the register as two am came around. Aoshi was now sitting on the counter watching as she came out from the back room, her apron gone.  
  
"Ready?" she asked, smirking at the fact that she, a girl, was walking the guy home.   
  
"Aa." Aoshi replied, jumping off the counter as he followed her out of the store.  
  
"Ne, Aoshi-san?"  
  
"Call me Aoshi."  
  
"Aoshi...why DID you flash me?"  
  
Aoshi smiled slightly.  
  
"Seemed like a good idea at the time. You looked a little annoyed."  
  
"Well you were being rude."  
  
"If you had to walk around basically naked, would you be happy?"  
  
"Depends. Would I be naked in your dorm room? If so, hell yes I'd be ecstatic." she joked, adding a husky tone to her voice.  
  
"Is that an offer?" he asked, glancing down at her petite form.  
  
"Perhaps. Hey....you didn't like steal anything while I was in the back right?"   
  
Aoshi shrugged.  
  
"Just some breath mints and condoms."   
  
Misao snorted, gazing ahead as the dorms became visible in the distance.  
  
"Oh, are they flavored?" she asked mockingly.  
  
Aoshi grinned and fished through his pocket, then held the contents in front of her face.  
  
A string of Trojan brand condoms.  
  
Misao stopped, almost tripping.  
  
"You..you seriously stole from Blue-mart!!! Oh man!! Oooh....extra-large?" her eyes widening.  
  
Aoshi shoved them back in his pocket quickly.  
  
"I'm hurt. Here we've been together for a whole hour and you accuse me of stealing. Actually Sano gave them to me pre-streaking. He's....odd."  
  
"No shit. Wait, so we're together?"  
  
Aoshi merely kept walking with her trailing by his side, until he reached and grabbed her hand, taking it into his.  
  
"Aa, if you want to."  
  
"Yeah, I want to." she murmured, smiling as they made it to the front of her dorm.  
  
"Thanks for protecting me from molesters." Aoshi said.  
  
"No problem. Thanks for the flash. Good for future reference."  
  
"Goodnight Misao." he murmured.  
  
"Goodnight Aoshi." she replied and felt a slight disappointment as he walked away.  
  
Sighing, she turned and fished through her pocket for her id card to let her in the dorm when she heard her name.  
  
Turning she saw Aoshi standing before her again.  
  
"Aoshi..wha...."  
  
Her words were cut off by lips pressing sensually against hers as he kissed her. Breaking apart, he smirked.  
  
"For future reference." he murmured, and walked away towards his dorm as Misao blinked and grinned.  
  
"Sweet! Sexy, naked boyfriend who can kiss!!!! Life is beautiful!"   
  
And with that she went inside, thanking the wonders of initiation and the most interesting work shift yet.  
  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
God, if only a naked Aoshi-sama would show up for me. Ah well. 


End file.
